Objects at any non-zero temperature radiate electromagnetic energy which can be described either as electromagnetic waves or photons, according to the laws known as Planck's law of radiation, the Stefan-Boltzmann Law, and Wien's displacement law. Wien's displacement law states that the wavelength at which an object radiates the most (λmax) is inversely proportional to the temperature of the object as approximated by the following relation:
            λ              m        ⁢                                  ⁢        ax              ⁡          (      μm      )        ≈      3000          T      ⁡              (        K        )            
Hence for objects having a temperature close to room temperature, most of the emitted electromagnetic radiation lies within the infrared region. Due to the presence of CO2, H2O, and other gasses and materials, the earth's atmosphere absorbs electromagnetic radiation having particular wavelengths. Measurements have shown, however, that there are “atmospheric windows” where the absorption is minimal. An example of such a “window” is the 8 μm-12 μm wavelength range. Another window occurs at the wavelength range of 3 μm-5 μm. Typically, objects having a temperature close to room temperature emit radiation close to 10 μm in wavelength. Therefore, electromagnetic radiation emitted by objects close to room temperature is only minimally absorbed by the earth's atmosphere. Accordingly, detection of the presence of objects which are either warmer or cooler than ambient room temperature is readily accomplished by using a detector capable of measuring electromagnetic radiation emitted by such objects.
One commonly used application of electromagnetic radiation detectors is for automatically energizing garage door lights when a person or car approaches. Another application is thermal imaging. In thermal imaging, which may be used in night-vision systems for driver assistance, the electromagnetic radiation coming from a scene is focused onto an array of detectors. Thermal imaging is distinct from techniques which use photomultipliers to amplify any amount of existing faint visible light, or which use near infrared (˜1 μm wavelength) illumination and near-infrared cameras.
Two types of electromagnetic radiation detectors are “photon detectors” and “thermal detectors”. Photon detectors detect incident photons by using the energy of said photons to excite charge carriers in a material. The excitation of the material is then detected electronically. Thermal detectors also detect photons. Thermal detectors, however, use the energy of said photons to increase the temperature of a component. By measuring the change in temperature, the intensity of the photons producing the change in temperature can be determined.
In thermal detectors, the temperature change caused by incoming photons can be measured using temperature-dependant resistors (thermistors), the pyroelectric effect, the thermoelectric effect, gas expansion, and other approaches. One advantage of thermal detectors, particularly for long wavelength infrared detection, is that, unlike photon detectors, thermal detectors do not require cryogenic cooling in order to realize an acceptable level of performance.
One type of thermal sensor is known as “bolometer.” Even though the etymology of the word “Bolometer” covers any device used to measure radiation, bolometers are generally understood to be to thermal detectors which rely on a thermistor to detect radiation in the long wavelength infrared window (8 μm-12 μm) or mid-wavelength infrared window (3 μm-5 μm).
Because bolometers must first absorb incident electromagnetic radiation to induce a change in temperature, the efficiency of the absorber in a bolometer relates to the sensitivity and accuracy of the bolometer. Ideally, absorption as close to 100% of incident electromagnetic radiation is desired. In theory, a metal film having a sheet resistance (in Ohms per square) equal to the characteristic impedance of free space, laying over a dielectric or vacuum gap of optical thickness d will have an absorption coefficient of 100% for electromagnetic radiation of wavelength 4d. The following relation shows the expression of the characteristic impedance (Y) of free space:
  Y  =                    μ        0                    ɛ        0            wherein ∈0 is the vacuum permittivity and μ0 is the vacuum permeability.
The numerical value of the characteristic impedance of free space is close to 377 Ohm. The optical length of the gap is defined as “nd”, where n is the index of refraction of the dielectric, air or vacuum.
In the past, micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) have proven to be effective solutions in various applications due to the sensitivity, spatial and temporal resolutions, and lower power requirements exhibited by MEMS devices. One such application is as a bolometer. Known bolometers use a supporting material which serves as an absorber and as a mechanical support. Typically, the support material is silicon nitride. A thermally sensitive film is formed on the absorber to be used as a thermistor. The absorber structure with the attached thermistor is anchored to a substrate through suspension legs having high thermal resistance in order for the incident electromagnetic radiation to produce a large increase of temperature on the sensor.
The traditional technique used to micromachine suspended members involves the deposition of the material over a “sacrificial” layer, which is to be eventually removed and which is deposited, e.g., by spin coating or polymer coating using a photoresist. The deposition of the thin-film metal or semiconductor can be done with a variety of techniques including low-pressure chemical vapor deposition (LPCVD), epitaxial growth, thermal oxidation, plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), sputtering, and evaporation.
Most of the known processes, however, have inherent limitations with respect to fabrication of bolometers. For example, in order to retain functionality, silicon wafers which inhere a CMOS (or a part thereof) must not be exposed to temperatures higher than about 500° C. This temperature limitation eliminates several of the deposition techniques mentioned above.
Additionally, it is very difficult to reliably fabricate a suspended thin-film metal using the traditional deposition techniques of sputtering, evaporation or PECVD due to problems of poor step coverage, thickness uniformity and control, and stress control. Moreover, even when very thin layers are fabricated, those layers may exhibit reduced strength or reduced rigidity which can adversely affect sensor dependability and accuracy. Thin metal layers are of particular interest if the 377 ohm/sq. criterion is to be met or approached.
What is needed is a method of fabricating thin membranes and structures such as could be used in a bolometer which exhibit improved strength or rigidity.